


What they never noticed

by creditcarddebt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creditcarddebt/pseuds/creditcarddebt
Summary: There's something strange about this castle, the staircases move on the daily, and doors appear and disappear. If you are one of the lucky students to walk down the bustling hallways you will know about that, perhaps you are stuck on a moving staircase and are late for history, or maybe your dorms shuffle around at midnight, but only a few of the lucky ones will notice everything else going on, tapestries reweaving themselves to show inventions not yet thought off by a single human brain, or the whispers from the walls late at night. Only the ones who look for the oddities in what once was normal, are the ones who ever find something.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original female character/original male chatactera





	1. Prolouge: The Forgotten

Jonah was never noticed, he flew through his classes with ease, yet his teachers praised the others, if you asked the students of 1978, he never existed at all, he was the one student who could lead a sports team to victory if he wanted, and still disappear in a crowd, the Castle watched him with interest, as it did for all students like him, as he watched the Castle in return, sketching the tapestries and recording the whispers onto parchment. 

Their were others like him, ones who left their footprints in the dust of old forgotton rooms, who would rather spend hours with no onw then minutes with someone, whos names were only ever recorded in one single book, they are the Forgotton. They could shove your books out of your hands, and you would blame the wind, not like they would ever chose too. They are the Castles last defence when all else has failed, when evil steps its foot into the heart of the Castle, they will be the ones to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wont update often probally, idk it just sorta popped into my head, might even leave it as a twoshot who knows I certainly dont I wrote this in a zoom meeting.  
> The next chapters will be longer


	2. A Simple Sunny day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple sunny day for some, might be the worst of gloom for others

Jonah stared sullenly out the window, watching the squid swim laps in the pond. Noise of busy student behind him were drowned out bt his own thoughts. "Of all days, why is today the day the sun shows its face?" He says softly, to the only one who will listen. The Castle was quiet today, a normal occerance it seems at first, but it wasnt for lack of want. It stayed still out off soft mourning for lives snuffed out too soon. It Shows itself to Jonah, with the stained glass moving slightly to show an H. He stared at it for a unknown amout of time, before th bell shocked him out of his memory's.

Maria walked up to Jonah, passing him a small leather bound book with a small snake charm on its front "How are you feeling J?" She asked quietly

"Tired mostly" He replied. He had almost gotton no sleep last night and it showed, his hair was messy and his eyes had even darker circles under them then normal. He hadnt even bothered to tie his tie, rather letting it hang closely around his neck. She glanced out the window quickly enough for Jonah not to notice.

"Anything interesting happen on patrol last night?" He asked, knowing Maria must be dieing to tell him

"Ok so I got a few words yesterday," she said, her eyes lighting up " Castle, Forever, anniversary, and" she suddenly got quiet, looking down at the ground, 

"And what?" Jonah asked, annoyed but also worried, Maria isnt normally one to hide information

"And Death" Maria said quitely. Jonah glaced at his arms before looking up at her once more

"Well, thats one more word then Lance got, you can finally oneup him on something" he said quickly

Maria brightened up slightly "Yeah, I guess your right, that would be fun" she turned into her class after that, and Jonah sighed as soon as she was out of earshot. Of course the Castle would have said that, it of all things knew best what day it was, and apart from Jonah, it was the one other thing to know firsthand why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short chapters, i know. But im still sorta working out the details of whats going on, might be a few more chapters before i post one over 500 words like I wanted to at first. Any ideas on whats happened today?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wont update often probally, idk it just sorta popped into my head, might even leave it as a twoshot who knows I certainly dont I wrote this in a zoom meeting.  
> The next chapters will be longer


End file.
